


The Unfortunate Events Regarding Time Travel

by maisymouse1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Kinda?, Liam is a puppy, M/M, Protective Scott McCall, Season 5 Spoilers, Slow Burn, sciam, scott is a puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisymouse1/pseuds/maisymouse1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam hadn't meant to end up in the past. Honestly. He hadn't even thought it was possible, but then again, he wasn't supposed to be possible. He should have been prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was definitely not Liam’s day. Firstly, Hayden, his arch nemesis just so happens to move to Beacon Hills high school, and is already making his life hell. Secondly, Stiles dragged Liam all the way into the woods to go searching for this Theo guy, who just happens to be kind of sketchy, and he accidently falls in a hole and thirdly, Liam time traveled. Yes. Time traveled. He figured it out when he began aimlessly walking around Beacon Hills and he came across a newspaper with the date on it. 2 years. He time traveled two years into the past. It occurred to him that Scott would be a sophomore. Like Liam, and if it was the start of sophomore year for Scott, that meant Scott would be a beta and wouldn’t know anything about the supernatural world. Scott wouldn’t even be an alpha yet. 

The more Liam thought about it, the more it made him anxious. He was stuck in the past, with no way to get back, no home and no Scott. Technically. Liam walked around trying to figure what he should do, until he came across the vet clinic. 

It was the clinic that Liam knew Scott worked at, and so did the druid Deaton. Maybe Deaton could help him. 

So Liam made his way to the vet clinic, praying Scott wouldn’t be there. Liam paused at the door, and with a sigh pulled the door open and entered the clinic. The bell jingled as he walked through the door. The clinic looked the same, but then again, it shouldn’t have changed too much. 

“Hello,” a voice said, startling Liam. Liam jumped, and locked eyes with Deaton. 

“Uh, hey,” Liam replied. Deaton just smiled pleasantly at him.

“What can I help you with?” Deaton asked the young werewolf. 

Liam froze. What the hell was he supposed to say? Hey, I’m Liam and I’m from the future? Yeah, that’s so not going to work. He doubted Deaton would even believe him. 

“Well, I-you-shit,” Liam stuttered and looked away from Deaton. Liam took a deep breath and thought of his anchor. Scott. 

“I know what you are,” Liam stated, feeling braver than he did before. Deaton only raised his eyebrows at Liam. 

“You’re an emissary,” Liam said. Deaton’s face was completely neutral and Liam couldn’t even smell Deaton’s feelings. 

“You do, do you?” Deaton asked him. 

“Yeah, and I need your help.” Liam told him. 

~

“Wait, school?” Liam asked, “huh, no, no, no, no. That’s not happening.”

“You don’t have a choice Liam. You’re from the future, that doesn’t mean you can’t go to school.” Deaton told him. 

“Yes it does!” Liam said quickly, “what if I see Scott?” 

“You’ll see him anyway. You don’t have a choice.” 

Liam glared at him for a moment before nodding. 

“I’ll enroll you as soon as possible. You’ll be my adopted nephew, Liam Matthews.” Deaton said. 

“At least I get to keep my first name,” Liam mumbled and looked at the ground. Deaton nodded and went to the phone and began called someone. Liam watched at Deaton spoke with different people about his enrolment. It felt like forever before Deaton said goodbye and put the phone down. Liam send him a questioning look. 

“School starts on Monday.” Deaton said, in reply to his look. Liam groaned. 

~

To say Liam had been shocked about Deaton’s reaction to Liam’s confession would be an understatement. Deaton had been calm about it and only asked questions that wouldn’t affect the future, though Liam thought he already changed it. Liam didn’t know Deaton well but he was thankful the emissary believed him. Deaton had given him a place to stay and didn’t ask anything Liam didn’t know the answers to. The only downside was school. 

Liam stood outside of the high school attempting to ignore the stares he was receiving from curious teenagers. He was trying to put going into the school for as long as possible. 

When the bell finally rang, Liam decided to enter the school. As he walked the almost empty hallway, a wave of nostalgia overcame him. He didn’t have Mason, or his parents or his pack. And he missed them. They’d all be 15 or 16, and in Lydia’s case, wouldn’t know about the supernatural. In Kira and Malia’s cases, they wouldn’t know Scott. Scott. He stopped himself from thinking about his alpha anymore. 

Liam was drawn from his thoughts as a body collided with his own. 

“I’m sorry!” The voice said quickly, and Liam’s head snapped to the source of the voice. Black hair. Crooked jaw. Puppy eyes. Scott. 

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Liam have a chat and Liam meets a familiar face

“Is something wrong?” Scott asked, a confused expression adorning his face. 

“What? No!” Liam said. That was a lie, but Scott didn’t seem to pick up on it. 

“Are you new?” Scott asked, to which Liam nodded. “Oh, well I’m Scott, Scott McCall.”

“I know,” Liam blurted out before he could stop himself. Liam closed his eyes quickly and he had the sudden overwhelming sense to find a brick wall and hit himself repeatedly on it. 

“You do?” Scott asked. 

Liam opened his blue eyes and stared into Scott’s eyes. There was confusion on his features but he still looked kind. 

Liam thought of all the excuses he could think of and decided on the one which sounded the most believable. 

“Deaton told me about you,” Liam told him. He prayed that Scott wouldn’t ask a question Liam couldn’t answer. 

“You know Deaton?” Scott questioned the other teenager. 

“He’s my adoptive uncle,” Liam said. 

“Oh! Well welcome to Beacon Hills High School, ugh-“ Scott trailed off. 

“Liam! Liam Matthews,” The blonde teenager told Scott quickly. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Scott said smiling brightly at him. For a moment Liam wondered how Scott was still so kind after everything he’d been through. 

The two boys stayed in the hallway for a few moments looking at each other. 

“We should get to class,” Liam told him, and Scott’s eyes widened for a brief moment. 

“You’re right Liam,” Scott said, “What class do you have now?” 

“Chemistry with Mr. Harris,” Liam didn’t know who Mr. Harris was but according to Stiles, he wasn’t particularly the nicest teacher, especially to Stiles and Scott. 

“Same, I’ll walk with you,” Scott said, and then quickly added, “if you want. I mean you don’t have to.”

“No! I want to walk with you.” Liam told him quickly. Scott beamed at him and Liam smiled back. The boys walked down the long and familiar hall to Chemistry. Liam looked over at Scott and wondered if he was a werewolf yet. Liam was almost positive that he was, but Liam wanted to be sure. 

“Scott?” Liam asked, and Scott looked over at him. “You’re a sophomore too right?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Scott, said. Liam let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. If Scott was a sophomore that meant that he was a werewolf. Scott said he had been turned the night before his sophomore year. 

Scott stopped at a door suddenly, and Liam assumed this was the chemistry class. Scott opened the door and Liam followed.

“Mr. McCall, how wonderful that you’ve decided to grace us with your presence.” The teacher, which Liam assumed, was Mr. Harris stated. 

“Sorry Sir, it was my fault. I was lost and Scott offered to show me to class.” Liam said, not liking the way Mr. Harris was talking to Scott. 

Mr. Harris sent him a look but Liam was too busy concentrating on the look Scott was giving him. It was a thankful look. 

“Take a seat McCall.” Mr. Harris said. Liam watched as Scott quickly weaved over to a seat, which was beside Stiles. Liam’s eyes widened as they landed on Stiles. Then Lydia, who was sitting beside a pretty dark haired girl. But they were the only people Liam recognized besides Scott. 

“You must be Mr. Matthews,” Liam nodded. “Take a seat Mr. Matthews.” 

Liam stood awkwardly in front of the class, not knowing what to do. 

“Are you going to just stand there the entire semester Mr. Matthews?” Harris asked him. 

“Maybe,” Liam replied. Mr. Harris glared at him. Liam would never admit he was slightly frightened of Harris in that moment. Liam looked at Scott again and noticed he was glaring at Harris. Both Stiles and the dark haired girl noticed and they were both looking at Harris, Liam and Scott in confusion. Almost like they didn’t know what made Scott mad. 

Liam sighed and walked to the nearest seat, which was seated next to a light haired boy. Liam sat down and turned to the boy he was sitting next to. 

“Hi, I’m Liam Matthews.” 

The boys blue eyes locked onto Liam, and he frowned at Liam, but Liam smiled slightly at him. Might as well make friends, Liam thought to himself. 

“I’m Isaac Lahey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter wasn't too great, i apologise! but i couldn't think of anything to write soo.. 
> 
> also thank you to all my readers and commenters! you all make me so happy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure where this is going, but meh... I'd love to know what you think so send a comment!


End file.
